


Birthday Sex is the Best Sex

by Stuffy (AlexKingOfTheDamned)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Medic, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Stuffing, Top Scout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingOfTheDamned/pseuds/Stuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Medic's birthday and Scout has a gift for him, but he couldn't find him at dinner. He finds him later that night in quite a state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex is the Best Sex

 

The corridors are quiet and still as Scout rushes through the base towards the medbay. He'd looked for the medic at dinner but the older man hadn't shown up. Not unusual since he didn't like to eat with the rest of the team but it had been a little disappointing. Scout had been looking forward to giving him his birthday present all day.

 

The present itself isn't much to look at. It's just a candle holder made out of bullet shells and grenade fragments crudely wrapped in newspaper. But it's the thought that counts, especially since no one else had even known today was the Medic's birthday.

 

Scout reaches the medbay doors which he knows are kept unlocked. Through there it's only a few steps to the Medic's personal quarters. By now Scout's pretty sure knocking is just a formality so he doesn't bother with it before bursting inside.

 

The lights are mostly turned off. Which is kind of strange, it’s only about eight pm, and Medic isn’t the sort of man to go to bed early. In fact, he seems to have permanent insomnia. The only light on is visible through the drawn blinds of the small office right off his theatre, beside the door to his personal quarters. Scout creeps through the dark theatre and finds even the sheet blind in front of the door’s window has been drawn.

 

He leans in and presses his ear to the door to listen for any sign of the Medic. He hears the man’s chair creak, so he knows he’s in there, but then he hears a very shallow-sounding burp, followed by a deep groan. Curiosity pulls his hand to the door knob and he opens the door without hesitation.

 

Medic is leaning back in his office chair, stretching the limits of its flexibility, his head hooked over the back tiredly. His desk has been cleared of all papers or other work-related paraphernalia to make room instead for several plates with remnants of sausages piled up on them – bitten-off knots, and shreds of skins like translucent paper litter the desk top. Scout can see six empty beer bottles strewn around like a college student’s dorm room.

 

Medic himself is very red-faced, with his eyes closed, and an expression somewhere caught between pain and pleasure. And it’s not very hard to guess why. His clothing has been stretched to its absolute limit around his midsection. Scout guesses those plates must have been piled high with sausages to put Medic’s stomach in such a state. The seams up the sides of his vest are trying their hardest to keep together, while his buttons are holding on for dear life in their stretched holes. His belt is in a similar state, hugging the bottom curve of his gravid belly with a desperate-sounding groan.

 

From where he stands, Scout can hear a loud gurgle travel up through Medic’s packed stomach and rises out of his throat in a burp he barely contains against his own fist. He clearly hasn’t noticed the Scout’s presence.

 

"Ah fuck," Scout says with a low whistle as he takes in Medic's belly. The man jumps a little and lifts his head to look at him as the younger merc approaches, his stupid homemade present still clutched in his hands. "This is why you weren't at dinner?" he asks, still staring at Medic's belly.

 

Medic feels his cheeks light up even hotter as he drops his head back with a groan. He’d been only a few moments away from undoing his clothing, too.

 

“Scout-” he starts to say, but it gets cut off with an involuntary hiccup followed by another burp and a groan as Medic massages his aching sides with both hands. He’s breathing quickly, his stomach keeping him from taking deep breaths. His belly shakes with his breaths and he tips his head back farther, willing his young lover to leave him in peace.

 

He hadn’t intended at the beginning to eat _all_ of the sausages. They had been a birthday present to himself, and he’d originally meant to nibble them over the next week or so. But that hadn’t gone exactly to plan.

 

"You're fucking huge," Scout says. He comes closer and drops his present on the desk so he can put his hands on Medic's stomach. It's hard and warm under his hands, almost completely solid. The little bit of softness that's usually at the bottom, one of the few signs of his age, is completely stretched and thinned and there's almost no give left to the taut flesh.

 

The pressure and attention shake free another burp, this one pointed away from Scout’s face courteously as Medic indulges the Scout’s wandering hands. There’s not much to be ashamed of, he’s already been gaining weight with age…

 

Not typically one to eat his feelings, Medic is new to the combined sensation of being so full it aches on top of being sad. Birthdays have only ever reminded him of his own mortality and his age has been climbing faster, it seems, the older he gets. He thought having a lover half his age would make him feel younger, but it just gives him something to compare himself disdainfully to.

 

“Scout,” he says again, reaching forward to brush his hand over the young man’s hair, but his protest melts into a deep, hearty moan when Scout unclips his belt and releases part of the pressure on his churning belly.

 

"You're so hot. Shit you look good," Scout moans as he rubs Medic's belly. He drops to his knees in front of the man so he can worship him properly. He can't even see the German's face anymore; his belly has totally eclipsed it. His entire field of vision is taken up by the round expanse of cloth barely covering Medic's gurgling, filled to the brim stomach. It's so beautiful Scout's already hard just from looking at it.

 

Medic groans again, feeling light-headed. The beers he consumed are doing their best to affect him through the mountain of food inside him, his whole body feels warm and sort of tingly. His thought processes are fuzzy and his decision making skills are probably not at their peak.

 

He grips Scout’s shoulder with another, louder moan when the young man opens his trousers and part of his belly sags down to fill the gap. When Scout’s lips seal around his skin and he starts to suck, Medic forgets why he was ever sad to begin with.

 

Scout wasn’t shy about his weight kink. The first time he ever fell into bed with Medic he spent almost a full half hour worshipping the soft layer of paunch at the bottom of the older man’s stomach. Since then he’s always poking at it and gabbing handfuls of it through Medic’s uniform, to the point the older man was forced to lower his belt from his natural waist just to keep Scout from groping him on the battle field. This, he supposes, wasn’t a very far toss from Scout’s fascination with soft fat.

 

Scout sucks a mark onto the flesh and grazes it with his teeth. He can't get enough in his mouth to really nibble on but he can suck and lick and tease until he leaves behind a beautiful mark that Medic will be able to enjoy later.

 

"Wish I'd known you could do this earlier. Would have been begging for it from day one," Scout admits, palming himself through his pants. He's so hard already and all he wants to do is grind his cock against Medic's stomach until he comes all over that fleshy globe.

 

Medic wants to go to bed, but it seems like an impossible journey. He pushes Scout back gently and uses the edge of his desk to stand up, wobbling slightly under the weight of his belly. The shift has the middle button on his vest bursting open, exposing the straining buttons of his shirt beneath. The motion shakes another deep-bellied burp free, and he gasps when Scout surges forward on his knees, cupping the back of Medic’s thighs so he can nuzzle his face into the older man’s clothed crotch.

 

“Help me clear off zhe desk,” Medic says breathlessly, running his fingers through Scout’s short hair and licking his lips.

 

"You give a shit if anything breaks?" Scout asks. He doesn't wait for an answer before he sweeps the desk clean with his arms, knocking everything to the floor.

 

Medic groans and lays back across his desk. Taking the pressure off is divine, even if his gut sticks straight up embarrassingly hard and round. His legs dangle over the side of his desk at the knee and he paws at his own stomach, trying with shaking drunken fingers to open his shirt.

 

“Scout,” he gasps again when his younger lover steps flush against him, and he can feel the runner’s cock pressed up against him through their pants.

 

"Yeah doc? What do you want I'll do anything just tell me. You just have to say the word and I'll do it, whatever you want," Scout promises breathlessly, spreading his hands over Medic's massive form again.

 

Medic is panting now, shaking from head to toe, his skin warm and flushed and prickling. Goose bumps cover every inch of exposed skin, and he’s so hard it hurts worse than his gorged belly.

 

He’s so aroused it feels like a dream, he claws at Scout’s hips and pulls him closer, wrapping his legs around the younger man’s waist. His breathing increases, louder and rougher when Scout grinds against him His back arches as far as it can go, his belly sways, and the last button of his vest pops open. The cloth separates around his stuffed form, exposing the length of his shirt button that are having a similarly hard time staying closed.

 

Finally Medic lifts his head to look Scout in the eye, his own eyes glassy and unfocused and a little watery and he gasps with no pretense, “Fuck me.”

 

Scout's eyes go wide and he feels like he's about to burst just from hearing Medic. "You mean it? You'll let me fuck you? You're going to let me fuck your tight little ass?" Scout asks.

 

“Ugh,” Medic drops his head again. “Only if you never say zhat again.”

 

Scout grins and grabs at Medic's belly to use as leverage so he can grind against him. He can feel how hard the older man is and it makes him moan knowing this is all for him.

 

Not one to waste time Scout hurries to unbutton Medic's shirt so he can see him in his full glory. His pants are next, Scout giving them the same rough treatment to get them out of the way and reveal Medic's hard cock which he takes in his hand and starts to stroke to earn another moan from his lover.

 

“Scout, Scout please,” Medic gasps, pointing at one of the many messy cabinets in his office. “Lubricant, up zhere, please.”

 

His head is feeling foggier by the second, and his bottom emptier. Scout doesn’t get to top often, Medic vastly prefers the dominant role, and even when he’s “taking it” as it were, he still prefers to be in charge. But right now he feels warm and fat and happy and a little dizzy, and provided Scout can control himself verbally, he’s perfectly happy to give the younger man the reigns once. _Once_.

 

"Fuck I could get used to you begging," Scout sneers as he hurries over to the cabinet. It doesn't take him long to find the lube.

 

In a flash he's back, pouring the lubricant onto his fingers before reaching between Medic's legs and back to rub the slicked pads of his fingers against the man's hole.

 

"Spread your legs a little," he orders and is amazed when Medic does so without argument. "Fuck that's hot."

 

Medic’s belly gives a pitiful groan as Scout’s fingers slide up into him and he throws his head back with a cry. There’s nothing in the world quite like craving being filled and then actually getting it. He feels tight all over, like his entire body is trying to shrink, and he ripples desperately around Scout’s fingers.

 

“Scout, Scout,” he moans deliriously, gripping the edge of his desk with one hand and cupping the bottom of his heaving belly with the other to keep it from swaying too much. His legs shake as he rolls his hips down on the two fingers already spreading him. “Three- give me three.”

 

"You sure you're ready for it? I've barely opened you up yet are you sure you can take three fingers? I got big hands you know," Scout warns.

 

Medic scoffs and rolls his eyes. “If you’re not going to zhen – ” but his sentence is cut off when Scout’s third finger slips into him. He shouts, loud, his whole body arching up into an arc. His hips stutter, shaking and rolling needily. All his higher brain function has left him, swirling under the immeasurable wave of pleasure suffocating him. Or that might be the weight of his belly, he’s not sure.

 

“Scout-scoutscoutscoutscout-” Medic babbles, his heart beat pounding loudly in his throat. He can’t see, his vision has gone blurry and hot, squinting at the opposite wall his head is thrown back so far.

 

"Yeah doc that's right. Keep saying my name, come on doc. You've got me so hard you look so good." Scout says as he pumps his fingers in and out of Medic, slowly loosening him up. "I want to screw you Medic. I want to fuck you so good. Can I? Can I fuck you with my giant cock? You think you can take it?"

 

“I told you not to talk,” Medic groans. His annoyance at Scout’s cheap porn-quality lines is infinitely overwhelmed by the pleasure surging through him. He holds his stomach with one hand to try and settle the cramps, and fishes his tie from around his neck with the other before lassoing it over Scout’s head and pulling hard so the slip knot presses tight beneath Scout’s Adam’s apple. “If I hear any more of zhat from you I’ll choke you,” he says, keeping a tight hold on the other end of the tie.

 

"Shit yeah, do it, do i-" his words are cute off as Medic makes good on his promise and pulls on the tie, tightening it around Scout's neck.

 

He pulls his fingers out on Medic and unzips his own pants, pulling them down just enough to free his own painfully hard cock. He drizzles more of the lubricant on himself and strokes until the whole of him is generously lubed up. Satisfied, he moves closer between Medic's legs and angles himself so the tip of his cock is pressed against the older man's loosened hole.

 

Scout doesn’t have the chance to push in. Medic’s legs wrap around his hips and he _pulls_. Scout sinks in with a startled shout and Medic moans loudly when his hands grip the older man’s belly to stabilize himself.

 

Medic breathes out hard, rubbing his free hand across his tight stomach in slow circles as he clenches and ripples around Scout inside him. He’s just the perfect length to reach him where he wants – even if privately Medic thinks he could do with a little more girth. Scout knows how to pound him fast, so it makes up for it.

 

The doctor licks his lips with a low sigh when he hears Scout whimper and feels his hips jerk a little. He’s waiting patiently, obediently for the go-ahead.

 

Finally Medic allows it, dropping his legs from the younger man’s waist to give him freedom to move. “Go, Scout.”

 

"Thank fuck," Scout hisses. This is his time to shine. There's a reason he rides so often and why he prefers to fuck standing up. All his running has given Scout serious leg strength.

 

He doesn't care for build up, preferring to start off rough. Luckily Medic seems to be just as desperate so when Scout starts pounding into him hard and fast he only moans his pleasure and appreciation. He grips his stomach harder with one hand to still its sloshing, forcing down a mild wave of queasiness when it tries to grip him. His head is spiraling around the room, wave after wave of blistering pleasure scorching up his body.

 

Doing his best not to tug on the tie, Medic tries to encourage Scout’s hips. This is the only reason he ever lets the young man top, the speed with which he can fuck Medic is unparalleled. He tries to ignore the way his body feels so heavy, full with at least four pounds of sausage. The thrusts punch another burp out of him, so intense it makes his eyes water.

 

“Scout-sc- up, angle your hips- there- _ja!_ ”

 

Scout tilts his hips so he's hitting at just the right angle to make Medic see stars and picks up his pace even more. He braces himself with one hand on Medic's thigh and another on his belly and holds him still while he pounds into him with all his might. All his strength and speed he pours into fucking Medic into the wooden desk.

 

Too soon, always too soon, he feels his orgasm approaching. Pleasure coils inside him ready to spring and rip through his body and he can feel his balls tightening up preparing for release.

 

When Medic tugs on the tie reflexively and cuts off Scout’s oxygen, it does him in. He comes choking and gagging, his face turning bright red as he struggles to breathe. Medic lets out a whine when he feels Scout’s release shoot inside him, his own orgasm frustratingly just out of reach.

 

“Out,” he commands, releasing the tie. Scout pulls back gasping, only for Medic’s ankle to hook on his shoulder and he’s shoved down onto his knees between Medic’s legs. He only has a couple seconds to admire Medic’s red, slick hole before the older man’s ankle then pulls him forward towards it with a barked order of “Clean me.”

 

Scout groans loudly and grips Medic's cheeks to spread him wider. Cum leaks out of him and Scout is quick to catch it on his tongue, tracing the lines of his own ejaculate across Medic's skin back to his ass.

 

With no further delay he buries his face between those soft mounds, licking and sucking at the puffy rim of his ass to coax out the rest of his release. Even when it's all gone he keeps going, fucking Medic with his tongue and soaking him with saliva.

 

Medic’s orgasm is finally within reach again as he grips Scout’s short hair with one hand, rolling his hips down onto his face. He’s gasping again, panting and shaking, his eyes open but unfocused, his stomach cramping as his muscles try to flutter and tighten with pleasure, impeded by the mass of food still trapped inside Medic’s body.

 

“Oh, ja, Scout,” he moans, reaching around his gorged stomach with his other hand to stroke himself. His ankles hook around behind Scout’s shoulders to pull him in even closer, shouting when he feels the young man’s buck teeth press against his rim.

 

He comes with a strangled cry, shooting up over the curve of his own exposed belly. It gurgles happily with his release, groaning and creaking merrily even if it’s accompanied by some severe cramps. Even those feel good and extend Medic’s orgasm by a few blissful seconds.

 

Scout waits until Medic's legs go slack before he raises up and licks Medic's stomach, cleaning away his lover's release and leaving him wet and spotless. As soon as he's sure he's got it all he climbs up on the desk beside Medic and sits crosslegged beside him, rubbing the man's belly.

 

"Can we do this again? Pretty please?"

 

Medic doesn’t open his eyes for a while, content to just feel warm and sated, but when he does, he sees an odd lump in the corner of the room. “Vhat’s zhat?” he asks instead of answering Scout.

 

Scout's face turns bright red and he looks away. "Birthday present. Was bringin’ it to ya. But this was a better gift. Birthday sex is the best sex right?"

 

Medic’s brows furrow as Scout cautiously fetches it and deposits the newspaper lump on Medic’s chest. “You got me a birthday present?” he asks as Scout resumes rubbing his stomach.

 

“Made it,” Scout mutters as Medic tears open the paper.

 

The thing inside is a bit warped and misshapen, and it takes Medic a few seconds to actually recognize that it’s meant to hold a candle. Scout remembered that he likes to work by candle light late at night and made him a holder out of what looks like his own shotgun shells. He must have been picking them up on the field for days to collect enough to make this.

 

“Scout,” he whispers with a chuckle. It’s well-meaning, but the chances it will successfully hold a candle are low. But the beer is making him feel warm and emotional. He extends his hand to the younger man and pulls him in for a sausage-flavored kiss. “Ja, we can do zhis again.”


End file.
